


What if we....

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Gay Sex, Island - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Sex on the Beach, Sexual Content, Top McCree, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo are stranded together on a uninhabited island<br/>A lot can happen when you are alone .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if we....

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write a sexual themed fanfic,  
> hope ya like! <3
> 
> *English is not my native language, grammar faults can be made ^^**
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irukaicarus

_The Overwatch crew were on a big boat, not for a mission but just for having some fun. It was a long journey and everything went great. No big fights, the weather was great, the water was peaceful,...All the members had the time to bound, Thorbjorn was talking to Symmertra, they were already pretty good friends and you could see that he likes her. Junkrat was pretty upset that his best buddy, Roadhog didn't want to come with him but Mei, the Chinese scientist was talking with him and trying to cheer him up. Ana was happy she finally had some time to catch up with her daughter, Phara. Reinhardt had a good time with Mercy, they laughed a bit and drunk some beers . Hanzo and McCree were together looking at the waves of the sea, just like Thorbjorn and Symmetra, McCree has intrests in the oldest shimada brother. The other members of Overwatch couldn't join because they didn't feel like it or had a mission._

_**"So peacefully huh? Finally we have some free time..."** McCree smiled while looking at the Japanese man. He nodded and looked, as always, with a serious face at the sea. The cowboy tries to get the archer a bit looser, talking about the missions, about his friends,.... The evening quickly arrived and the gunslinger went to his cabin after he finished his food. He was pretty happy that he talked that long with his crush. Altought it was Jesse who talked the most, Hanzo listening. **" Well at least he didn't kick my ass..."** He said with a smile on his face, more a grin. He didn't even bother changing his clothes. The cowboy just lay in bed and closed his eyes._

_**"......"** McCree was in a deep sleep but suddenly he heard a noise. **" BAM"** He wakes up and jumps out of his bed. While running he saw Mei joining him, she was wearing a blue top and black pants. **" Oh my gosh... What was that?!"** She asked . The two keep running toward the deck. Everybody was present and were directed to the sea. Mei quickly went to Junkrat , they hugged each other. Jesse looked around, searching for his beloved dragon. **" Hanzo?! "** He started to panic a bit, not finding him . **" Hanzo, where are ya?!"** he asks more despaired . He saw the archer standing close by the end of the deck, his back view able _

_The other members start to go back inside. McCree smiled happily and had an inside joke, that he couldn't say in such a moment. **" I didn't saw you down there..."** The sea is wild and the ship moves on the wild waves, sometimes a giant wave hits the boat. The deck was pretty wet and dangerous. Jesse walked closer to Hanzo. **"What are you doing there?! It's dangerous !"** He watched out not to fall but also wanted to be as quick as possible to the one he loves. Finally he reacted Hanzo and turns him around. **" What were you thinking?!! This is dangerous!"** He yelled a bit and the archers expression didn't change. **" mh... I still do what I want.. No need to hear such things from you."** He said in a cold tone. The two were staring at each other a bit, McCree switching places with Hanzo, so that the archer would be safe. **" You shouldn't do this... It's kinda weird for me to say to you huh? "** he laughed a bit and stands with his back to the sea. **" I just need some time alone. That's why I stayed here.. I didn't think you were that st...To follow me... "** He walked away . McCree was thinking about what he said and wanted to follow him. Suddenly a giant wave appeared . The gunslinger just turned around but it was too late, the wave got him and the poor guy fell into the wild water. **" Ah?!!"** The cowboy couldn't handle the wild water and had problem keeping his head above water. The only thing he could hear was: **" Darn it, Hold on!"** He felt a body against him, he looked once and saw it was Hanzo. McCree closed his eyes. _

 

McCree wakes up and looks, while still laying on the ground, around. The only thing he could see was the ocean and the sand. He quickly stands up and turns around, it was some kind of rain forest. **" What is..."** He looks around and saw Hanzo sitting on a rock, sitting in meditation pose. **" Hanzo.. Are you alright? Where are we?"** The cowboy asked. **" Finally you are awake ..... We are stranded on an uninhabited island, I already looked around a bit while you were still taking your nap. We are the only ones here..."** The archer stands up and turns in Jesse's direction. Hanzo is holding some kind of phone in his hand . **" I contacted Winston, they will pick us up tomorrow, I already gave him the coordinates. "** Jesse was really relieved to hear that. He was secretly also happy they would come tomorrow. He dream of this day, being alone with Hanzo. Nobody else being around , Just the two of them and the sea. 

**"Thanks Hanzo..."** He smiles and smirks a bit, without really realizing it. **" What are you smiling about?"** Hanzo asked in an irritated voice. McCree didn't answer his queston, only gives a wink and starts walking in the direction of the rain forest. The archer let out a sign and follows the cowboy. The gunslinger waits for Hanzo to walk next to him. Together they enjoy the scenery, the two didn't talk they just enjoy each others company.The sun is shining trough the trees, the only thing they can hear are the sounds of the nature. 

While walking they saw a lot of different animals. Birds, Snakes, Monkeys,.... McCree smirked a bit while looking at an angry looking giant iguana moving towards a tree. **" Hey Hanzo... He looks like you!"** The archer looked at the creature climbing the tree and searching a good place to hunt. **" Well... That monkey looks like you... "** McCree laughed a bit, he was happy Hanzo played the game with him.

They head back to the beach part of the island. The evening almost arrives, They already could see the sunset. Jesse sits in the sand and looks at Hanzo with a smile, patting on the sand next to him. **" Why don't you join me?"** He asks in a gentle way. The archer didn't "fight" the question and joins him. Together they watch the sun disappearing, it looks like an image of a book. **" I'm happy to be here with you..."** The cowboy stares a bit at Hanzo with a kind smile. " **Thanks to you I'm still here, I know you saved me ...."** He puts his hand on that of the Japanese man, he didn't mind it. **"... Let me thank you for that.."** He turns to Hanzo and looks into his hazel eyes, feels like he's drowning in a pool of hot tasty chocolate. 

**" I dreamt about this moment... Being together with you... Darling ... Please kiss me..."** He comes closer to Hanzo but the archers backs a bit off. **" ..."** McCree looks at him and only smiles, started kissing his hand, slowly starting. **" I dreamt some much about this moment.... You are the most beautiful perso-...."** The cowboy stopped in his sentence because Hanzo kissed his mouth suddenly, it was a long and passionate kiss. McCree looked at him with wide open eyes. When they broke the kiss, McCree kissed him back and strokes his cheek, kissing him again this time with his tongue. He pushed the archer on his back in the sand, the cowboy going on top of him. Starting to bites his neck and licking it. **" mhh~You smell so good..."** He looks at him full of lust. **" Thank you for letting me do this.. I can't resist you anymore.. I..."** He kisses him again , his right hand going to the archer's left nipple. A evil smirk came on his face as he pinches the nipple softly, getting even more horny of it. **" Ah.... Darling... I can't hold it anymore... This scenery... You ...."** He looks at Hanzo's face, he was looking away, enjoying it secretly, not showing it. His head going lower, to his nipple, licking it and biting in it. **" A-ah.."** The Japanese man let out a soft moan. The cowboy starts to undressing his Japanese lover. Looking at the naked upper body of Hanzo. **" You are so pretty, sugar...."** He starts to leave marks all over the archers upper body, continue undressing Hanzo even more, while making him even more horny. **" Mhhh~ Oh my.."** He teases the archer a bit while looking at his naked dick. 

The dick of the Japanese man was already a bit hard . **" Let me pleasure you first..."** He lowers his head at the cock of Hanzo, putting it in his mouth. **"A-ah.... You... Uhm..."** The sounds McCree is hearing is something he can't resist. The moaning of his lover, of the one he loves even more then his gun. Jesse moves faster, the dick going up and down in his mouth very fast. They both are enjoying it but McCree doesn't want the archer to come yet. The cowboy puts the cock out of his mouth and starts opening his belt, pants, letting out his own naked cock. **"mh.... both are pretty hard huh? "** He smirks while saying it. **" Don't say such things!"** Hanzo looks mad at the cowboy, the only thing the gunslinger is doing is laughing, being so happy Hanzo allows this all.

McCree takes the archers legs and hold them a bit up, watching his small tight hole. **"D-don't look at that..."** Hanzo is embarressed and doesn't know how to handle himself. McCree takes his "gun" and puts it in the Japanese man hole. **" Ahh~..."** A loud moan comes from the cowboy's mouth. **"Ohh so tight ~..."** He loves being so close to his beloved dragon. Hanzo biting on his under lip, moaning louder and more. **"u-uh..."** Jesse starts moving slowly in the archers butthole, his balls also touching his ass. **"Ah... I dreamt so much about thi-..."** Hanzo interups McCree's sentence. **"S-Shizukani shite..."** The cowboy didn't understand what he says but he thinks it has something to do with the fact he says that much. Jesse starts to goes faster and faster. **" a-ah..."** They both enjoy it, enjoying making love with each other. They both panting a lot. **"A-ah.. J-Jesse stop.... I-I'm gonna..."** It's rare for Hanzo calling him by his first name but the cowboy understands what that means. He doesn't stop he even continues doing his 'job' **" Same for me-e ... I want to do it on the same time.... A-ahhhn...(!) "** They both get their climax at the same time, together like he said. Hanzo releasing his dragon and McCree firing his gun in the archer's ass. 

They both pant a lot and then Jesse busted out in a laugh. **" What's so funny about this?"** Hanzo asks on a cold tone. McCree smiles and lays next to Hanzo, looking in his eyes. **" I never tough we would do this together... Thank you ... I love you~"** He gave Hanzo a quick kiss on his forehead, The dragon brother only answers with some mumbling back. Together they fall asleep in the sand, Jesse holding Hanzo in his arms, protecting him if there would be danger.

The gunslinger woke up, it was already eleven am when he woke up. Hanzo was already up, he was wearing his clothes, acting like nothing happened, Next to him there was some fruit: banana's, oranges,.... McCree stood up, still not fully dressed, he didn't even mind it,he walked up to his lover. **" Please... put your pants on..."** he didn't even look at Jesse, he says it with his back to him. McCree laugh a bit and does what he asks. He then joins the archer , eating together their fruit that Hanzo picked. 

Together they explored the island a bit more until Winston came to pick them up with their flying Overwatch labelled ship. The two male walked in the ship and Lucio could help but go to them and ask what they did, if everything was okay. McCree smiled and answered: **" I never felt so happy before ...."** They would not tell anyone about what happened on the island.


End file.
